Plan A doesn't always go wrong
by Space for name
Summary: Jack decides that its time to put his plan into action. AU
1. Friday Afternoon

**Chapter One: Friday Afternoon**

From: General Jack O'Neill

To: Lt Colonel Sam Carter

Subject: Carter

My office NOW!

O'Neill

From: Dr Daniel Jackson

To: Lt Colonel Sam Carter

Subject: Gossip

I saw you going to Jack's office. What's going on?

Daniel :)

* * *

You have received a message from SAM

Sam: I only have a few minutes-I'm working on the new generation generators.

Sam: He wanted to know who installed that jamming program to stop him playing games on the base computers

Daniel: Wasn't that you?

Sam: Yes

Daniel: did you tell him that?

Sam: Do I look stupid?

Sam: Of course I didn't. I told him I didn't know!

Daniel: LOL! Are you joining us for a drink tonight?

Sam: Yeah… could need it

Daniel: Why?

Sam: Pete and I split up

Daniel: I'm so sorry. Why? When?

Sam: Just before we went off world last. I found out that he has another girlfriend. Bastard! But I don't care!

Daniel: Good for you!

Daniel: Does Jack know?

Sam: Nope

Sam: I'll speak to you later. I need to finish this!

SAM has signed off.

* * *

From: Dr Daniel Jackson

To: General Jack O'Neill

Subject: I know something….

Sam and Pete have broken up

* * *

From: General Jack O'Neill

To: Dr Daniel Jackson

Subject: Re

Really?

* * *

From: Dr Daniel Jackson

To: General Jack O'Neill

Subject: Re:

Yep. Have you spoken to General Hammond yet?

* * *

FLASHBACK

Jack walked into Hammond's new office in DC with the complete intention of retiring. He couldn't cope with having to give up the woman he loved for a job. He wanted his second chance with her.

"No way in Netu Jack"

"But General…"

"George"

"George, I love her. I want to be with her "

"Son, I know that. But you are both vital to the project. I'm sorry but that's the way it is"

Jack placed his face in his hands "Is there anything you can do?"

"Maybe, but no promises Jack"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

From: General Jack O'Neill

To: Dr Daniel Jackson

Subject: Re

He left a message for me to call him on Monday. Which I'm gonna do. But what happens off base happens off base and that's the way it is in my command. There is someone here. I have to go

PS

That does not mean that you are free to go to Atlantis.

* * *

After dismissing his visitor, Jack pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial 3.

"Hey Rich….its on"

* * *

A/N I wrote this really late at night after the idea popped into my head during work. Please r/r! N if ne1 wants 2 beta let me no! 


	2. Friday Evening

**Chapter two-Later that night**

You have received an instant message from JACK

Jack: Hey Carter

Sam: Hi

Jack: Ya joining us tonight?

Sam: Yeh just getting ready before I was rudely interrupted ;)

Sam: WaDR, do you guys want me to look bad or what?

Sam: Daniel has called a couple of times to ask me what I'm wearing to go!

Jack: I always worried about him…

Jack: For the record Carter, you could never look bad

Jack: What does WDR mean?

Sam: With all due respect

Sam: Thanks sir!

Jack: Yeh…sir

Jack: Il leave you to get ready Sam. Cu later

Sam: What u mean?

Sam: Sir?

Sam: Sir?

Sam: JACK?

JACK has signed off

* * *

From: General Jack O'Neill

To: Dr Daniel Jackson

Subject: Stop it

I was just speaking to Carter, please stop annoying her. Let her get ready. It's a night to cheer her up not "lets play get Daniel drunk"! Not that she's needs extra time 2 get ready-she looks drop dead gorgeous in everything she wears….

Jack

* * *

BEEP BEEPDnt gt defensive cs u lv her n 

want 2 marry her etc etc etc

Daniel

* * *

BEEP BEEP

Nt neded Daniel. She my

2iC-nt allowd 2 lv her no

matr how much I do

Jack

* * *

Sam's POV

Sam walked into O'Malley's that night and her trained military eye scoured the place for Daniel, Jack and Teal'c. Seeing them over playing pool, she made her way over

_"Wow…Jack looks really good…those jeans fit him so well…. and he's playing pool...he looks edible…"_

Jacks POV

"Daniel, you can't play pool. I really don't know why you bother" Jack mumbled as Daniel hit the white ball off the table for the 7th time that night. He looked up just as Sam was walking thorough the door and looking for them

_"Oy! She looks fantastic…those legs…wow…that top…its like a sweet like tank top number…Oy! Down Jack down…focus on pool"_

He leaned back over to play pool when a soft voice came from over his shoulder

"Fancy playing a worthy opponent?"

* * *

A/N Beep Beep means a text message. Only a short chapter i wanted a cliff hanger! Please r/r 


	3. Later on

Jack turned round and saw the soft face of his 2IC smiling back at him

"Well...do you?"

"If you're game, so am I"

"You're on flyboy!" Sam replied before turning and with one shot potted all the balls on the table.

"Whoa…she's good" 

Over at the bar, a man was taking photographs of the couple smiling and playing around with each other. Teal'c immediately noticed when a flash sprung across the room and he made his way over to the man. Within 5 minutes all that was left of the man was the label of the camera

"Property of Richard O'Neill"…

Several hours later…

"Who wants another?" came the slightly tipsy voice of Cassandra Frasier who had been dragged out to join the group after several games of pool (all of which Sam won hands down)

"Everyone apart from Daniel" Jack replied while tightening his arms around the blonde who was perching on his knee.

"I can hiccuphandle another hiccup drink Jack"

"No you cant Danny-boy"

"Jack…"

"Daniel"

"Hiccup"

"Ill give you a hand Cass" Sam spoke up over the banter between the two men as she unhooked Jack's arms from around her waist and walked away with Cassie giggling.

"So Sam, what's the deal with you and Jack?"

"Nothing why?"

"Oh come on. I know that you like him so what's the big deal?"

"Ok we've been flirting a lot more since the whole Pete fiasco and we had a moment earlier but I dunno"

"Do you still…?"

"Yeah"

"Go for it girl"

"Maybe…."

The 2 girls ordered their drinks and started discussing Cassie's new boyfriend before heading over to the table….

Meanwhile….

"O'Neill"

"T?"

"Why does not either you or ColonelCarter go and fetch another chair for either one of you to sit on?"

"Because T…"

"Teal'c, Jack likes having Sam sit on his knee cos he wants to…."

"DANIEL!"


	4. Oh My God

"_Why does not either you or ColonelCarter go and fetch another chair for either one of you to sit on?"_

"_Because T…"_

"_Teal'c, Jack likes having Sam sit on his knee cos he wants to…."_

"_DANIEL!"_

* * *

Chapter 4-Oh My GodJack stood up and placed his hand over Daniel's mouth 

"Listen space monkey unless you want those rocks..."

"artifacts" mumbled Daniel

"rocks of yours destroyed, I suggest you shut up-I don't just wanna sleep with her-I love her" Jack moved his hand off Daniels mouth and sat back down head in hands "I want to be with her-she's amazing the perfect woman, strong smart, loving and so drop dead gorgeous"

* * *

Unbeknownst to him Sam and Cassie had waked up at that very moment and had heard every single bit of Jack's declaration.

"Oh my god-he loves you Sam!" Cassie squealed and gave Sam a huge hug

"He does? I think I better be going-give this to Daniel." She handed Cassie a $20 bill and walked out of the club.

Jack saw this and felt his heart break knowing that she had heard evrythign and didnt care...

* * *

**Monday**

From: Dr Daniel Jackson

To: Lt Colonel Sam Carter

Subject: Qus

Why were u sitting on Jack's knee?

Did u want to...him?

U disappeared the other night what happened?

Was what Cass sed true?

Do u feel the same way?

R u gonna tell him?

Daniel

* * *

From: Lt Colonel Sam Carter

To: Dr Daniel Jackson

Subject: Re:Where?

_ Why were u sitting on Jack's knee? _

Cos i wanted to n he was very comfy n cuddly

_ Did u want to...him?_

What do u think?

_ U disappeared the other night what happened?_

I heard it all n i wasnt ready to hear it

_ Was what Cass sed true?_

yes

_ Do u feel the same way?_

yes

_ R u gonna tell him?_

i dunno

* * *

Daniel scanned the email and pressed forward and clicked on Jacks email address. 

_That should put the wheels in motion..._


	5. Building Bridges

**Chapter 5-Buliding Bridges**

From: Dr Daniel Jackson

To: General Jack O'Neill

Subject: Read this Jack

From: Lt Colonel Sam Carter

To: Dr Daniel Jackson

Subject: Re: Where?

Why were u sitting on Jack's knee?

_Cos i wanted to n he was very comfy n cuddly_

Did u want to...him?

_What do u think?_

U disappeared the other night what happened?

_ I heard it all n i wasnt ready to hear it_

Was what Cass sed true?

_yes_

Do u feel the same way?

_yes_

R u gonna tell him?

_ i dunno_

She sent me this earlier-Jack

Just tell her you love her-please for her

Daniel

* * *

Jack read the message over and over again in order to make sure he knew what he was seeing and then decided to tell Sam how he felt. He opened up a program on his laptop and began to write.

(A/N italics are Jack's thoughts)

"_A letter?"_

_Dearest Sam_

_You mean the world to me. I love you_

"_NO!"_

_Carter,_

_Me need u_

"_Or not…"_

_Samantha, from the day that you walked into the briefing room and challenged me to a arm wrestle, I began to fall and I am gonna keep falling forever more and more in love with you…_

"_This aint working!"_

Jack then opened the Instant messaging program that she had installed on the SGC server and checked who was online

"_Daniel, T, Siler, Walter, Hailey_..._why has carter disappeared?"_

He slammed the laptop shut and picked up his cell phone.

"_Carter always has her cell phone on-I'll ring her"_

He pressed speed dial 2 and it rang once….twice….before an automated voice told him that the person was "unavailable"

"_Screening her calls more likely"_

He scrolled down to text messages and typed out a simple message to her, before opening his laptop again, sending an email and ordering 12 long-stemmed daisies to be delivered to her at home- hoping that these would do the trick.

He ended his communications for the day before texting Richard

* * *

Beep Beep

_Rich-it Jack_

_Need ring a-sap_

_Plan a failing_

_

* * *

_A/n Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I promise that Sam and Jack will talk soon 


	6. Head or Heart

**Chapter 6-Head or heart? (Sam)**

* * *

Flashback

CARTER  
Sir, we've gotta fall back!

An airman shoots a bazooka at a group of Jaffa behind some nearby rocks felling several of them. O'Neill is about to fire his weapon when he spots movement in his peripheral vision. A Jaffa is moving behind some heavy foliage, trying to outflank the SGC personnel. O'Neill glances quickly for oncoming fire, then moves to get into a better firing position to protect their flank. A staff weapon blast strikes O'Neill directly in the chest, and he falls backwards.

CARTER  
(spotting him fall)

SIR!

End Flashback

* * *

Sam sat on her woolly rug at home, stills shaking from that memory, only a little over a year had passé since her best friend had died and she'd nearly lost her one true love that day.

"_That was the day that I realised that Pete was a distraction from Jack" _

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the beep of her cell phone on the coffee table and the beep of an email on her laptop.

"_What do they want now?" _

She reached over for my cell and laughed seeing the message before checking her email knowing what it would say and whom it would be from.

She looked at her watch and screamed

"Shit!" before running into the bathroom to get ready leaving her cat Isaac named after the scientist who loved cats (A/N according to an internet site he does and she has a cat cos I say so)

The cat wondered over to the cell phone and looked at it.

Carta…Sam

Il make this brief-u no how much

I luv speeches…Il pick ya up

1930hrs 2 nte. It important

Jack

Xxx

Ps dress up

* * *

As its owner ran from bathroom to bedroom, the cat went and sat on the laptop, not only printing the email to Sam's printer and deleting it but forwarding Jacks declaration of love to all of SG1, SG teams 2-9, General Hammond, Jacobs home email account, Cassie and the president.

Sam had enough time to apply a quick coat of strawberry lip-gloss and spritz herself with perfume before she heard a gentle but firm knock at the door. She took a deep breath before opening it seeing Jack O'Neill there dressed in a suit with roses

"_God he looks good"_

They stared at each other in complete silence before Jack finally spoke out

"Sam…"

* * *

A/N I love being evil! Thanks to everyone who reviewedit'll get less confusing soon! 


	7. To Oz My Love

"Jack…."

"Wow I've never heard her say my name before" 

He took a deep breath and passed her the roses and took her empty hand with both of his.

"You look…. wow…what I mean to say is…wow I should really get a grip!"

Sam giggled and looked at him-his eyes shining, the light bouncing off all his features making him look at least five years younger

_"Why bother going out? You know what you wanna do girl!" _

"Umm…let me just pop these in water Jack and we'll be off" she reached in and placed the flowers, still in their cellophane wrapper, into a vase that contained a rose her niece had sent her.

Seeing she had done that he took her hand and pulled her towards his truck

"To Oz Dorothy…"

"Yes Scarecrow!"

* * *

A/N Sorry for taking so long updating-been very busy but i will try and update again only a couple more chapters left. Please review and any ideas for where they end up will be greatly appreciated 


	8. For Crying Out loud

**Chapter 8: For crying out loud**

"So where are we going on our 1st date scarecrow?" Sam asked with a lilt to her voice that Jack hadn't heard before

"Apart from following the yellow brick road Dorothy?"

"Seriously?"

"It's a surprise"

* * *

An hour later…

"Jack…"

"Sam…"

"How long is this gonna take? We've been driving for an hour now!"

"Ummm well it's a long drive…"

* * *

2 and half hours later….

"How long exactly?"

Jack grins and begins to hum the Canadian national anthem.

"JAAAACCCKK!"

"Yes dear?"

"ARE WE GOING TO CANADA?"

"What gave you that idea?" He reached over and turned the radio on, to distract Sam from her plans to hurt him.

_ "She's gonna castrate me… I just know it…."_

* * *

Several hours later...

Jack looked over at Sam and saw her gently asleep with her head on his shoulder

"_She looks like an angel…I don't want to wake her"_

He whispered in her ear

"Sam sweetie, we're here"

She began to stir and opened her eyes as Jack pulled the truck into the car park

"Saint Paul? Jack why are we in Minnesota?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"YES!"

"I'm taking you to a ummm mumbled speech"

"A what?"

"A hockey game"

"For crying out loud!"

* * *

A/N: Well i didnt expect to write it like that but it just came out! thanks for the lovely reviews and as you can see it does get more Jack like


	9. A Bad Idea?

**Chapter 9: A Bad Idea**

"So let me get one thing straight here," Sam turned sharply to face Jack "you drove us up to Minnesota to see a hockey game"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"And what hockey games are on at this time of night?"

"Its on tomorrow"

"TOMORROW!"

"Yes..."

"And where are we gonna stay? In your truck perhaps?"

"NO!"

"Gees, Jack what do you take me for? I knew this date was a bad idea"

* * *

The minute Sam uttered those words and saw the look on his face, she regretted everything that she had said or thought about this idea 

_"What have I done?"_

* * *

Jack heard the words coming out of Sam's lips but he was sure it wasn't his Sam saying that. The look of regret on her face was enough-he knew she was far too good for him 

_"Maybe this was a bad idea"_

* * *

"Listen, Sam I'm sorry" 

"Jack"

"Sam"

"Shut up"

She leaned over and kissed him passionately, both of their fears about the date disappearing as they showed their love for each other in their kiss. However they were cut short by Jack's cell phone ringing

"For crying out loud!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had the joys of exams and today was the first day that I managed to be able to sit down and write. I should be able to get a couple more chapters up today but if not, I'll update within the next week! Please review-I'm wondering whther to continue with the short chapters or have longer ones! 


	10. Thank You

**Chapter 10: Thank you**

* * *

As they broke away from the kiss, Jack immediately answered his phone 

"O'Neill"

"Yup"

"Bout 5 minutes away"

"Ummm... yes actually we would"

"Neither of us"

"$25?"

"Well...okay then"

* * *

Sam adjusted her dress, which had been adjusted to Jacks preference when they had their make out session as she listened to his end of the conversation 

_ "What is he up to now?"_

She leaned over and saw the caller id as the "StP"

_ "What's an StP?"_

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see Sam composing herself and looking at his phone with that look that she used when she was playing with a quark, He hung up the phone and smiled at her before taking the wheel and driving down the main street.

* * *

"Where we going now?" 

"Ya know Cassie was round at yours today?"

"She was!"

"Yup. She packed an overnight bag for you. We are going to stay at a hotel for tonight, go shopping and see the game tomorrow, out for dinner tomorrow night, stay another night and then drive home"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Where are we staying?"

"Heard of the Saint Paul's Hotel?" Jack asked as he pulled the truck up to a parking spot.

"Yeah"

"Well that's where we are staying. In fact, Sam?"

"Yeah"

"Look up to the third room down on the right."

" Ok"

"That's our room"

She leaned over and threw her arms around him whispering "Thank you" into his ear as he whispered back "No Sam, thank you"


	11. Giggles and Generals version 2

A/N This is a changed version of the old chapter 11 sinceI decided it was not SG1 like!As I mentioned, this is an AU so any inaccuracies with the military are dealt with

* * *

**Chapter 11- Giggles and Generals**

"Honestly Carter, I cant take you anywhere!" Jack leaned his elbows on the table and look and the woman sitting across from him. The window behind her showed a beautiful starry night, which acted as an impressive backdrop for the stunning Sam Carter.

"Sorry hiccup Jack! It's just that story made me laugh! I can't believe you did that!" Sam then immediately collapsed on the table with laughter.

"Then it's a good thing we ordered room service instead of going to a restaurant aint it? Didn't want ya embarrassing me did I?"

Sam sat up and took a sip of her wine before saluting.

"No, General O'Neill sir"

"Funny!"

"I like to think so!"

He then gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him moving in to kiss her. Just as their lips met, Jacks cell phone rang.

He answered the phone right before Sam screeched:

"Not a-bloody-gain!"

"**Jack?"**

"Yes sir, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

"**I'm not interrupting anything am I?"**

"No sir. What would make you think that?"

* * *

Sam rolled her eyes at this comment and set about opening the bag that Cassie had packed for her. 

"_I am never giving that girl my house key to 'use my laptop' again" _

* * *

**"Well's its just that I heard my god-daughter swearing when you picked up the phone-how is Sam by the way?"**

"She's peachy"

**"Glad to hear it"**

"With all due respect sir, was there a reason for this or is it a social call?"

**"Your request has been approved Jack. She'll get her birds by the end of the year."**

"That doesn't help the situation"

**"I knew you were going to say that! Sam is being taken of as CO of SG1 and she is going to be the head of the science and research side of the base. And before you ask Jack, she'll report directly to me. You aren't in her chain of command at all, not even indirectly."**

"I don't know what to say sir"

**"Just go and tell her everything-about the birds, her new command and maybe a joint something else?"**

"George, you sly old dog!"

**"Well Jack, I try!"**

"Thanks again sir"

**"Anything for my favourite couple and make sure you take good care of her."**

"I will"

**"Goodbye Jack"**

" Night"

* * *

Sam was starting to get scared by her date's conversation. She knew he was talking to General Hammond and was worried he was being reassigned. She sat on the side of the bed and a lone tear fell from her eyes.

* * *

Jack hung up the phone and turned to Sam with a huge gleaming smile on his face

"_No matter how many years of blacks ops training you do, when you're this happy you cant hide it"_

He saw Sam sitting quietly on the bed facing away from him

"Sam?" No answer

"Sam?" Still no answer

He walked over to her and knelt down by her so he could look her straight in the eyes

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Sam what's wrong?" The one tear become many as she cried and threw her arms round him trying to tell him what she was scared of. All Jack's ears could hear was "…………….assigned…I thi………ve you…leave..."

He lifted her chin and kissed away the tears from her strikingly beautiful features. Her eyes looked light blue as they were filled with tears yet to fall

"I think I have some explaining to do" he whispered as he pulled her closer into his embrace

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Please review! Quick qu? Should I carry on with the story? Am not sure asking you! 


	12. Some ‘splainin

A/N: Well as promised here's the next chapter. Lovely exams over now so I'm back to updating whenever my muse guides me

* * *

**Chapter 12: Some 'splainin**

Sam pushed Jack away from her and looked him directly in the eyes, trying her hardest not to get lost in the chocolaty havens that she loved so much about him. She wiped her eyes and asked him the question that had been on her lips.

"Where are you being reassigned to?"

"WHAT?" Jack shook his head and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen to me, I am not leaving you ever. Hell, I'll go AWOL for all I care"

"But General Hammond was on the phone." She moved her hand to cover one of his before he took her hand and linked their fingers.

"Oh for crying out loud Sam, he didn't call to tell me I was being reassigned."

"You sure?" Feeling the tears beginning to well up again, she immediately found her shoes were very interesting.

"Sam…. Look at me" He used their linked hands to lift her chain to face him.

_ "Oh no, I've made her cry again. This is the worst date ever"_

He leaned over and kissed away a tear and did so between every single word that he spoke.

"I kiss have kiss never kiss been kiss so kiss sure kiss about kiss something kiss in kiss my kiss whole kiss life kiss and that's a long time!"

Her giggles were like music to his ears and he continued.

"So Brigadier General Jack O'Neill has something to tell Colonel Carter." Jack teased in a knowing voice

"What?"

"Think about it"

"Ummm… tell me"

"Right listen okay?"

"Yup"

"Brigadier General Jack O'Neill has something to tell Colonel Carter"

Her face lit up when she realised what he was saying and she jumped to her feet dragging him up at the same time

"Really?"

"Yeh! And you're gonna be head of the science and development side of the base!"

"What? What about SG1?"

"You will be still on SG1 but less paperwork and missions for you. And you report to Hammond."

"I think we have some celebrating to do."

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted her before grabbing some glasses and the wine! "To Colonel Sam!"

* * *

Only a short chapter I know but I have somethin in mind for the next one! Please review-it makes me update sooner


	13. Interruptions

**Chapter 13: Interruption**s

**The next day… **

Ring……………Ring…………………..Ring……………

"Answer the phone"

"I have more pressing issues to deal with…."

"Jack… it could be important"

"And?"

Sam leaned her head on her free arm and shot Jack an evil look.

"Not gonna work snookums"

"What did you just call me?"

"Ummm"

"Answer the phone"

"Yes dear" Jack stretched his free hand out of the covers and answered the infuriating cell phone. "This better be important…"

"Hi Jack! Am I interrupting something?"

"Daniel you have crap timing"

"So that's a Yes then"

"No Daniel"

"So you're in hotel room with Sam and I'm not interrupting something?"

"Daniel…"

"You must be getting old..."

"Space monkey was there a reason for this call or was it just to annoy-Wait how did you know where we are?"

"Ummm"

"Which one told you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bye Daniel"

"Jack wait…"

Jack slammed the cell phone shut and turned back to Sam who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Daniel I'm guessing?"

"Yeh" He leaned over and kissed up her arm

"What did he want?"

"Didn't say"

"What are you doing?"

"If it aint obvious-I'm doing it wrong!" He spoke, love for her shining in his brown eyes before silencing her in the best way he knew of.

**Meanwhile at the SGC… **

"Jack wait…"

"Beep beep beep"

Daniel placed the phone in his office down and looked around. When Jack wasn't there, Sam was usually in charge. But since both of them were away, Ferreti was guarding the base: who was taking the "I don't give a rat's arse what you do but don't blow up the base" talk Jack had given him all the way.

Teal'c entering his lab interrupted Daniels thoughts

"Daniel Jackson"

"Hi Teal'c"

"Did succeed in your attempts to reach Colonel Carter and O'Neill?"

"Umm sorta. I think we should wait for them to contact us"

"Indeed"

"Sooo breakfast?"

"That would be a wise idea"

"I'll meet you in the mess in 5?"

Teal'c nodded and leave the room as quietly as he entered.

_"Do they teach black ops to Jaffa? Him and Jack do that all the time!"_

Daniel quickly opened his laptop and typed a quick email and pressed send. He laughed as he left the lab

From: Dr Daniel Jackson

To: Lt Colonel Sam Carter

Subject: Having fun?

Sam

I tried ringing before but Jack cut me off! Hope your having fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't! You prob heave tho considering you were there last night :p! Give my love to Jack

Daniel

PS Ring Cassie she wants to talk 2 you!

A/N Firstly Id like to apologise for the lateness of the update-Ive been unable to access any ideas (muse has been playing up!) or files have been lost! Thanks for waiting! Secondly please read and review! Im getting close to the end!

M :)


End file.
